A Christmas CarolRHr Style
by justagirlxx
Summary: Ron Weasley is struggling with love. Three spirits must transport him from the past to the present to the future to show him his one true love, and what will occur if he does not reconcile with her. R&R PLEASEEE! RHr of course!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Carol R/Hr Style 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: This is probably going to be boring in the beginning, but PLEASE bear with me, it'll get better. R&R please!**

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-5 years after the final battle, Christmas Eve

"You bastard, I hope I never see you ever again in my whole entire life!" As the last shriek died in his head, Ron Weasley heard that inevitable "click" of the receiver. He sighed. Was he ever going to have a long-term relationship? He seemed to have a knack for finding the least intelligent, most "obsessed with commitment" girls he could.

"Ron, what did I tell you about personal calls?" George had just walked into the dusty little office and was smirking at him.

"Shut up."

"Ya know, I really thought that one was a keeper. Sure, she looked exactly like all the others, but I think her boobs had a 25 more chance of actually being real, and she at least ATTEMPTED to make her hair look naturally bleach blonde."

Ron slugged his brother, said, "I'll just let you lock up then," grabbed his coat, and walked out into the freezing streets of London. _Damn it_, he thought all of a sudden, remembering that he had to go to a dinner at Harry's tonight. Sometimes he was incredibly envious of his friend. He actually COULD invite people over, being that he was in a long-term relationship (he had been steady with Ron's sister Ginny since he was 17). He also worked at the Ministry, _away_ from all his family members. (Meaning that if Ginny got a stroke and decided to break up with him, he could wallow in his own grief uninterrupted.)

_Yeah, must be nice to be him. _He then, instead of walking into his little flat across the street from the stop, he walked up the road, hopped on the Underground, and arrived at Harry's.

"Hey bro, come on in!" greeted his sister Ginny enthusiastically. He walked in and hung up his coat. There were tons of people, tons of (he dreaded the word) _couples._ He felt extremely awkward to be the only single guys, as if he stood out. (It also didn't help that he had flaming red hair, and had not changed out of his bright, Technicolor, WWW robes.)

"Hi mate!" he heard a familiar voice call to him. He turned around, and sure enough, Harry Potter was making his way through the crowd toward him. "Where's um-what was her name? Emma? Amy?"

He sighed. "It's Emily, and probably complaining about me to all her friends."

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. "You broke up? Really? I thought this one was really gonna turn out to be 'true love.'" Ron kicked him in the shins, causing his friend to yelp. Honestly, he was as bad as Fred.

"I'm done with love, my friend. I think I'll just go buy a cat or something."

Harry grew solemn. "You know, you using 'cat' and 'love' in the same phrase remind me of someone…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" he yelled, so loud some people around him looked at him in alarm. He never told Harry the whole story about what had happened between him and who he knew he was talking about, and Ron did not feel like explaining it now, in front of all these people.

"Don't say what?" Great, now Ginny had joined in. And, wonderful, accompanied by Luna Lovegood.

"We're talking about Her-" Harry started, but Ron interrupted.

"You know what? Fine, you can talk about my past relationships all you want, but I'm not gonna stick around to listen. Bye." He started towards the coat rack and the door.

"Ron!" he heard Ginny call, but he ignored her. "Ron, wait!" she said, after sprinting to catch up with him.

"What?" he snarled bitterly.

"Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but you can't deny what you guys had," she said stubbornly, with her jaw set.

"Oh yes I can. Face it, love may be something great for people like you, or Harry, but not for me. I've never felt love and I never will! Why do you think I can't keep a relationship going for over 5 days?" He was starting to get extremely agitated. What did she know about him?

"You know _exactly_ why I think you can't keep a relationship, but you're too stubborn to listen to me!" She shouting now.

"No, you're too stubborn to admit maybe you don't know everything about everyone!" he shouted right back at her.

She looked hurt. Served her right. "You know what, Ron? Fine. Do it your way. I obviously can't make you see sense, and I don't know who can. Maybe you'll realize it in due time. For your sake, I hope you do! Now, you said you were going?" She nudged him out the door and slammed it shut.

Ron huffed, and hailed a taxi.

The redhead walked into his room, barely taking in the messy appearance around him. He was too exhausted form the night's events. Without even changing, he fell instantly asleep.

About two hours later, he woke to the sound of something (something soft, he registered) sliding along the floor.

"Who's there?" he called, but clearly not expecting an answer.

"Oh, silly boy do not pretend you don't know me. I, after all was your headmaster for many years." Somehow, Ron's scream did not make it out his mouth. Standing (or maybe floating) in front of him was Albus Dumbledore, no blackened hand, looking as if Ron was back in his 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I take it you know the story?" He nodded, but truthfully, he had no idea what the hell this guy was talking about. Where was Harry when he needed him?

"With a pitiful nod such as that, you obviously do not," Dumbledore said pleasantly, as if it were completely normal for him to float into a former student's room. "I have heard tell that you no longer believe in love. This is one of the worst things that could possible say. Take it from a man who met his one true love, but never ended up acting on this love." The old man looked more depressed than Ron had ever seen him. He suddenly found himself wondering who Dumbledore was talking about.

"Therefore, I will try to show you what an error you are making by showing you scenes of your past, involving YOUR true love, in the hopes you will make the necessary changes to win her back." Ron thought he knew where this was going, and he did not like it at all.

"And if I don't consent--?" Dumbledore ignored him, however, and continued on.

"Two hours later, another spirit will appear to show you your present. And after that, your Christmas Future as it will be if you do not change your ways."

"Hey, hey wait a min—"

"Shall we be off? Good!" The old man grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him upwards as he felt the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Chapter 1-The Ghost of Christmas Past

A/N: For those of you who take the time to actually read this chapter, thanks so much, I love you all and I'll read/review all your stories. OK, so Ron & Dumbledore go back in time. Hope ya like!

"What the-WHERE ARE WE?" Ron screamed to Dumbledore, trying to be heard over all the snow. However, the man said nothing and just walked inside. Ron followed him, and instantly knew where they were.

"It's Christmas of my first year!" and he felt himself smile. He saw young Harry scramble to open all of his presents. Remembering how excited his friend was to actually get presents, he felt his smile get wider.

Then he realized something. "But, professor, Hermione didn't stay at Hogwarts this year. I definitely remember that."

The old man just looked grim and said, "Wait, you'll see."

Ron watched his young self and Harry race down to the Great Hall, but instead of following, the two men stayed in his dormitory. "Professor, what are we-?" Dumbledore pointed to a scrap of paper that had just fallen out of the pocket of Ron's old coat. Ron walked over to it, and, after realizing he couldn't pick it up, crouched down and read it.

It was in Hermione's neat handwriting. It read:

_Ron, I would just like to again thank you for saving me from that troll. I do realize that it was your fault in the first place, but thank you nonetheless. I __like __ really appreciate that. __Love__ Sincerely, Hermione. _

Ron was in shock. Hermione must have slipped this into his pocket, expecting him to find it! He never did though, because he was an idiot. He wanted to run to the Great Hall, grab his young self, bring him up here, and force him to read this note.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," said Dumbledore, as if he had read the boy's mind. Ron was so overcome with emotion he couldn't respond. To most people, this was a juvenile note, but to him, it showed that Hermione had feeling for him (okay, tolerated him) even at the age of 11.

"We must go now," Dumbledore said, suddenly. Grabbing Ron's hand, he jumped out of the window.

Ron found himself in the midst of a party. _I don't even remember this_, he thought. He saw Harry, Hermione, even that git Cormac McLaggen, but himself nowhere. Then it dawned on him…

"This is Slughorn's party isn't it?" Dumbledore nodded slowly, and lead the boy over to where Harry and Hermione were talking.

"Serves you right for asking him," he heard Harry say.

"Well I thought he would annoy Ron the most-" The conversation continued, but Ron heard nothing. He remembered this year vividly. How he had become jealous of Hermione and started going out with Lavender, how Hermione became distant--. She was jealous of him? He never would have guessed. He only knew theyhad an unspoken war going on until he went and got poisoned…SHE was jealous of HIM?

"Time for the next scene!" Dumbledore's calm but stern voice pulled Ron out of his trance. Again, they jumped out of a window.

"Oh, I get it, you choose him." He heard himself say, his every word dripping with anger and jealousy. He knew what this was, and he refused to watch it, absolutely refused.

"DUMBLEDORE! NO! DON'T MAKE ME WATCH THIS!" This was when he decided to be an idiot. To walk out on his two best friends just because one was helping the other thwart the darkest wizard ever to walk the earth. He regretted it still to this day, but yet, he knew why he did it. It absolutely killed him that the girl he loved (at the time, mind you) would stay with his other friend, who he sometimes saw as competition.

"It's okay, it's over, I just had to let you see how completely stupid that idea was. It's time to move on."

Now they were in the Great Hall. Everyone was shooting curses at everyone. It was the Final Battle. They all felt an inch from death, as if they would never survive. It was after he had left and come back, and Hermione had finally forgiven him. He saw the two of this run towards Harry with basilisk fangs and he knew what was going to happen when he heard "house elves," for the image of what happened next was imprinted on his mind forever.

He heard the basilisk fangs fall the floor and saw Hermione running at his 17-year-old self. She kissed him, and even from just watching it, Ron remembered exactly what he had felt. As if he never wanted it to end, and as if he did not deserve the pure joy he was feeling, both at the same time. He heard Harry yell, "OI! THERE'S A WAR GOING ON!" and started to chuckle. At the time, he did not hear what Harry had said, as he was too much in shock of the moment's events.

He felt Dumbledore grip his hand, and also felt the urge to pull away. He had an idea of where they were going next.

And here they were. The worst moment of his life.

Everyone was at one of those annual Harry/Ginny Christmas parties. It was only 2 years after the final battle. Ron looked around and saw that he had not arrived yet. It was completely packed, and everyone he knew was there. Dumbledore started to walk through the crowd.

"NO! Dumbledore, if you are headed towards Harry and Hermione, I refuse to follow you."

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you must. It's for your own good." Dumbledore was one of those people who could get you to do anything, so Ron followed, registering that he wouldn't have if it was anyone but him.

"Do you guys know where Ron is?" called Ginny to the two.

"He just called me to tell me he got hung up at training and he'll be here soon," replied Hermione. Harry turned to her.

Ron was dreading this more than anything he had ever dreaded in his whole life.

"Before he comes, can I talk to you in private, Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron hated reliving this, it made him want to commit murder.

"Sure, but good luck finding a private place here." God, she was so fucking oblivious!

"How about the bathroom?"

"Okay."

This made him think she wasn't oblivious, just cheating on him. She seemed to be completely up with going with Harry into the bathroom.

Ron and Dumbledore followed them, despite Ron protesting that he really didn't want to see his ex and best friend getting it on in the bathroom.

"Okay, Hermione I have huge news."

"Really? What is it?" Ron heard himself enter the house.

"We have elected you the leader of the Magical Law Enforcement Department!" So this is why she cheated on him? Because of some stupid ministry office.

"NO WAY! Oh my gosh Harry, I'm so happy!" and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ron's younger self opened the door, starting cursing them off, and stormed out, without hearing an explanation.

Meanwhile, his present self was dying inside. That was all it was? A peck on the cheek? He broke up with the love of his life over THAT? He wanted to kill himself. Literally. He couldn't deal with this.

"TAKE ME BACK, YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at Dumbledore, who, surprisingly, consented. He couldn't deal with this pain, it was tearing him apart, he wanted to kill someone, something, anything!

He heard the clock strike and found himself back in his bed.

**A/N: Thank you to those who read it! I hope you liked it! Read the next chapter, it'll be posted really soon. (A few hours, probably.)**


End file.
